Je ne céderais pas!
by Eyael
Summary: Durant la seconde guerre mondiale, une nation résiste. Elle ne cèdera pas un yard de terre à son adversaire et il perdra. La liberté reviendra et ce au prix de vies ou villes armées détruites.


**Je ne céderais pas ! **

La pluie, la boue, le sang et les larmes. Pluie, boue sang, larmes ces mots lui revenaient continuellement à l'esprit.

Alors qu'elle marchait à grande enjambées sur la jetée du port, les bords de son imperméable lui fouettaient le visage tout comme les rafales de vent. Mais elle s'en moquait complétement. Le mauvais temps et les averses avaient toujours fait partie de sa vie et de son pays. Les gouttes tombaient en rafales plus grosses plus violentes, comme les balles tirées par l'ennemi.

La menace était partout, plus grand monde n'arriverait à faire face très longtemps. Soit ils ploieraient devant la puissance de l'Axe, soit ils seraient sous leur joug comme la Norvège, la Belgique et la France.

La France… A cette pensée elle serra de colère une des poches intérieures de son manteau et accéléra le pas. C'était de la folie pure de croire qu'un allié finirait par revenir ! Car une fois tombé dans le piège qu'avaient brillamment imaginé Ludwig et Gilbert, les décisions du chef d'état français, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Aucun, sauf celui de mourir le plus vite possible.

Nous vous attendions, informa le garde de service en la saluant respectueusement. Elle passa devant lui en trombe sans lui accorder un mot ou un regard. En ces temps sombres la politesse passait au second plan.

Depuis que cette ordure d'Allemand s'était outré que Churchill refuse l'offre d'alliance. Qu'il ait osé repousser cette main tendue et ait l'arrogance de lui tenir tête mais il avait bien fait. Plutôt crever que de servir le diable !

Et pour ajouter aux problèmes, Gilbert avait soutenu son petit frère et ne s'était pas fait prier pour trouver des occasions de la rabaisser.

« La grande représentante du Royaume uni Britannique qui ne sait même pas se faire respecter de ses anciennes colonies, ni de sa fratrie ! Qui n'a gagné que grâce à des fourberies, mais loyalement c'est tout autre chose ! Tu n'as même pas la dignité d'une vraie nation ! Ni toi, ni les bras cassés qui font ton royaume… »

« Des bras cassés hein vraiment Gilbert ? Vous me croyez donc faible et sans résistance ? Quelle grave erreur… Tu es trop impatient et ça, ce sera votre perte. »

Car non, Morgane Kirkland n'était pas une faible femme sans défense et incapable de riposter. Depuis le temps qu'elle était née, elle avait dû faire face à de multiples guerres, conflits. Elle ne comptait plus les coups donnés, ceux qu'elles avait reçus, le sang versé…

En affrontant des adversaires extraordinairement puissants comme le Danemark, de longue date comme la France, elle s'était jurée de devenir plus forte. De leur tenir tête et prouver à ceux qui voulaient l'affronter qu'ils perdraient Jusqu'à présent elle avait tenu parole.

Au moment d'étudier les cartes et la situation actuelle, un sifflement violent se fit entendre. Puis un bruit de déflagration, des bâtiments en flammes. Femmes enfants, civils attendaient terrorisés la fin ce bombardement incessant.

Jour et nuit des bombes étaient lâchées, des immeubles réduits en poussière. Il y avait à peine quelques jours en revenant de la route de Stonehenge, elle avait aperçu une licorne couchée sur le flanc blessée à mort. Des lutins de Cornouailles fuyaient affolés ayant emporté à la va vite des affaires. Un essaim de fées se lamentait sur le sort d'un chêne à demi carbonisé. Si loin qu'elle s'en souvienne quand elle venait ici, elles avaient toujours vécu au creux de cet arbre. Et elles se retrouvaient maintenant sans maison, contraintes de fuir pour survivre.

Pour la première fois, créatures magiques et humains partageaient les mêmes épreuves…

-Je ne resterais pas longtemps, on m'attend plus au sud.

-Mais enfin, la réunion commence dans vingt minutes et les instructions sont claires : vous devez…

-J'ai dit : Je ne resterais pas longtemps, répéta elle sur un ton plus lent et menaçant. Il vous faut un dessin pour que vous compreniez ajouta elle en fusillant de ses yeux verts le malheureux interlocuteur qui recula d'un pas.

Les autres membres de l'état major levèrent des regards stupéfaits en direction du téméraire. Manifestement, il n'avait pas du beaucoup côtoyer la jeune blonde en uniforme militaire qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux dorés retenus en une queue de cheval, son allure altière et un regard chargé d'assurance et de combativité. Ils étaient fiers d'être aux ordres d'une nation aussi charismatique : elle n'avait pas ployé malgré tout ce qui se passait et elle continuait à se battre. Alors que la guerre ne devrait pas être pour les femmes, qu'à n'importe quel moment elle mourrait.

-Peut on savoir au moins où vous comptez aller, demanda un colonel en abandonnant un court instant son schéma de manœuvres.

-Ho pas bien loin, je compte seulement rendre une petite visite à de vieux amis. De toutes façons, je ne serais pas longue ajouta Morgane en rattachant son imperméable prête à affronter à nouveau les intempéries.

* * *

« que vous ayez voulu redevenir un empire tout puissant, faire revivre votre gloire soit. C'est un rêve qu'on a tous caressés, nous aimons tous la puissance et moi la première.

Mais jamais au grand jamais, je ne vous autoriserais à violer mon territoire ! Vous pouvez continuer à essayer de pilonner, détruire des villes, des ports ou la flotte de l'armée, vous ne passerez pas !

Oh vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir tenté le coup. Pour vous je ne suis rien de plus qu'un trophée supplémentaire, un prix. Hé bien non !

Vous comme les autres envahisseurs vous ne traverserez pas la Manche. Vous aurez beau hurler, menacer, chercher à m'intimider mais ça ne marchera pas.

Et Francis… qui s'est retrouvé vendu à vous par Pétain, réduit au rang de victime…

Je ne veux même pas imaginer quelles tortures et humiliations vous avez imaginé pour lui. Pour le briser piétiner sa dignité espèces d'enfoirés ! »

Comment osaient ils avoir pu revendiqué haut et fort que le sort du français était à présent entre leurs mains ? Alors qu'elle l'avait affronté d'innombrables fois jusqu'à la mort, que depuis toujours c'était elle son principal adversaire ?

Et ils osaient se l'approprier comme un vulgaire objet et en faire aussi librement ce qu'ils en voulaient ? ! Non contents de vouloir soumettre à leur autorité le Royaume uni, ils la volaient de la sorte ? Ca ne se passerait sûrement pas de la sorte son envie de les renvoyer de là où ils venaient avait décuplée.

« Tu disais que je ne suis même pas foutue de me faire respecter de ma fratrie n'est ce pas Gilbert ? Une fois de plus tu me sous estimes.

Vous n'avez pas idée du pouvoir celtique qui coule dans nos veines. Ni de notre héritage magiqueet de notre opiniâtreté. Ni l'un ni l'autre et ça met en évidence votre bêtise. Quant à toi Ludwig… Prends garde à toi, seule, je ne fais pas le poids, mais depuis la peste qui me sert de grande soeur a appris ce que tu comptes faires de Francis... Je ne donne plus très cher de ta peau. »

_-Tu peux répéter ? Non venant de sa part, c'était une blague ! Depuis le temps qu'elles se détestaient cordialement… _

_-Lave toi mieux les oreilles ! J'ai dit que je te soutiendrais, répéta sa sœur en rattachant ses longs cheveux roux. Elle avait tenu à venir la voir et bien qu'elle se soit méfiée, Morgane lui avait offert l'hospitalité. En bonne lady qu'elle était puis l'avait persuadée de vite lui expliquer ce qui l'amenait ici. _

_-C'est bien la première fois que tu décides de te battre à mes côtés. Est ce par vengeance ou par inquiétude pour ton cher cousin ? _

_-Un peu des deux. Mais j'ai surtout envie de cogner les germains moi aussi, ils le méritent._

_-Tu as vraiment l'intention de faire ça? Je n'y aurais jamais cru._

_Go fuck yourself, you jerk ! riposta sa grande soeur en chassant d'une main une mèche de cheveux. _

_tu fais vraiment exprès d'être aussi con? j'en ai rien à battre de ton sort! Si je propose ça c'est uniquement pour défoncer la gueule de ces deux connards vite et sans risque ! _

_-Donc, on laisse nos chicanes de côté, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé ce petit problème; à prendre ou à laisser. Ca me va parfaitement trancha la benjamine en serrant brièvement la main de sa sœur. _

_-J'ai hâte de me retrouver en face d'eux, je peux te garantir que ça va méchamment saigner. Le sourire carnassier d'Ecosse lui faisait un peu peur ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait._

* * *

Les embruns et l'air marin étaient une bénédiction. L'air vif et iodé, était revigorant. Les vagues fendues par le navire et le roulis lui rappelaient de bons souvenirs : quels affrontements avec l'autre abruti d'espagnol, quelles batailles et cannonades, naufrages…

Mais avec la vitesse atteinte, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour évoquer les bons souvenirs. A l'horizon des explosions et des rafales de balles se faisaient entendre. Un avion ennemi tomba en pleine mer puis un second.

Morgane ne pût s'empêcher de sourire elle était fière de la détermination de son peuple ! Ils croyaient en la victoire, eux. C'est de personnes comme elles ou Charles de Gaulle qui lui avait demandé de diffuser son message que la paix reviendrait. Ca valait donc le coup de souffrir si on parviendrait à reconstruire quelque chose alors qu'il ne restait presque plus que des ruines n'est ce pas ?

En face d'eux , un navire allemand et son ennemi. A la simple vue de ce type, elle voulait se ruer sur lui et le rouer de coups, l'insulter.

« Tu crois connaître Francis et t'imaginer qu'il t'obéira à la baguette, fera tout ce que tu exiges… Et bien ce n'est pas ce que je pense, il lui reste encore quelque chose… Il essaiera de se rebeller et de te tenir tête. Je le sais parce que je ne le connais que trop bien : il suffira juste d'un petit quelque chose. Ce bouffeur de grenouilles m'a donné suffisamment de fil à retordre par le passé pour que je sache que rien n'est joué. Un allié reste un allié. »

-Tu es venue assister à ta défaite et rendre les armes ? Tu es moins idiote que je ne le croyais finalement… Il ne suffirait que d'un seul mot pour que tout s'arrête. Je sais être patient mais n'abuse pas trop, ajouta l'allemand en la contemplant.

-La bière et les wursts ne te réussissent pas, fool ! Aurais tu déjà oublié ce que j'avais dit ? Dans ce cas, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : personne ne passera !

-Tu comptes exposer davantage ton peuple à la mort, voire ton cher Big ben réduite en miettes? tu n'es pas raisonnable… A moins que ce soit ce qu'on appelle l'humour anglais.

-Ah oui et que peut on dire de TON peuple ? De ceux qui sont à tes yeux que de la vermine que tu as déportés et humiliés ? Si on doit mourir autant que ce soit les armes à la main en se défendant !

Morgane se contenta de le regarder avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, ses yeux verts soutenant ceux de son assaillant. Comme elle le haïssait lui et son frère, leurs alliés. Il la faisait vomir avec ses grands discours, ses vantardises et les anecdotes de guerre. Patience, patience il y aurait tôt ou tard une maladresse commise et à ce moment elle ne raterait pas l'occasion de lui faire payer au centuple ses crimes.

-Personne n'a vraiment à se plaindre de la chance que je leur offre. Ton cher rival le premier, il peut se vanter de contribuer à l'effort de guerre et veiller à ce que personne ne meurt de froid ou de faim, qu'on ait tous du travail.

Des mensonges oui ! Il n'y avait plus de farine, de beurre ou de viande. Le bois le fuel le charbon étaient un luxe pour tous. Et ce prétendu travail offert, ce n'était qu'une condamnation longue et douloureuse pour faire tourner le pays.

Ce fût la goutte qui fût déborder le vase blanche de colère, sur le point de hurler, elle se força malgré tout au calme.

Le flegme était la qualité première de son pays et elle devait montrer l'exemple.

-Je ne te permets pas ! Le sort de Francis m'appartient! C'est lui mon pire ennemi, c'est moi qui le détruirait, pas toi! Tu n'en as fait qu'une victime pas un adversaire… Tu crois qu'il suffit de quelques affrontements pour que tu sois tout puissant. C'est bien pour ça que tu n'es... rien de plus qu'une grande gueule! Tout comme ton frère, et que c'est bien pour cette raison que je ne fuirais pas le combat, ni mes sœurs.

-Je ne lève pas la main sur les femmes mais je ferais sans doute une exception si tu t'entêtes. Tu as été assez idiote pour te mettre en travers de ma route, tu finiras aussi sur le banc des vaincus.

-Peut être mais au moins avant le Royaume uni t'aura mis une belle trempe ! C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire, sur ces mots elle lui tourna le dos en ordonnant au capitaine de mettre le cap sur Brighton.

Ses cheveux étaient sales et humides, des cernes barraient son visage la boue était par endroit collée à son uniforme. Les morts ne se comptaient plus, les hôpitaux étaient remplis, le manque de nourriture se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Mais elle tiendrait.

Et ce fût effectivement le cas en 1941 quand elle remporta la bataille. Même si il restait du chemin à faire….

Fin


End file.
